


Warm Like Coffee

by DdraigCoch



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat is having a conversation with himself about Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anne Rice and associates own the vampires, I most certainly do not. So please, as I'm making no money from this and providing free advertising rather than harming the copyright, don't sue.

I love my Louis. I really do. Can you truly blame me? Just look at him, go ahead. You can see him from here, if you've got eyes as sharp as mine. You can't? He's right there. Yes there. Sitting at his favourite corner table. Yes, yes, that guy next to him is David and the other one is Daniel. Yes, yes, yes, David is handsome and Daniel is amazing, but look at Louis. He's the one I'm talking about here. Doesn't he look happy? What do you mean he just looks confused? You don't know what you're talking about. Look closer. See how his lips curl only slightly upwards? And how he gives his whole attention to the speaker? How his eyes are full of light? He's just fed too. What do you mean did I follow him? No! I knew that because his cheeks are a little red, that's how, so there. He'll be in a good mood when he gets home. Maybe he'll even stay with me come morning. Huh? Oh, no, he doesn't stay with me all the time. I'm lucky if he does even twice a year. Mad? Why would I be mad about that? I love him. If he wants to spend his days away from me, that's his choice. Don't look so surprised; we've had two decades to come to this conclusion.  
Ah, whatever good thing I did in a previous life to deserve him, it must have been pretty big. He's simply the most amazing person I've ever met. What do you mean he's silent? No, he's just a good listener. Look at his face; he's completely rapt in what Daniel is saying. Now even I know that the latest music bands are complete trash - what? Wasn't I one of them? No. Stop interrupting.  
I hope he is in a good mood. It's been two weeks and three days since he last let me kiss him. Of course I've counted. Kissing Louis is like nothing I've ever done before, you know. It's amazing. It's everything good and light. Louis' mouth can drive everything else out of my mind. What do you mean that's not difficult? Why do I bother talking to you? Oh haha, very witty. Because you're the voice in my head indeed.  
Do you know what it feels like to have Louis curled up against you? It's heaven, truly. Having him all comfy and close to you, the heat from him and me making the bed warm. I love light and warmth. Yes, that's right, 'never underestimate the effect of heat or light on a vampire'. I'm glad you remember, I've said it enough.  
Sorry? Why have they got what? Oh, the coffee. Well that's perfectly obvious. What do you mean it's not? Oh really! It's like having a mini Armand in my head. Annoying and completely useless. No, I am not 'trying' to insult you. I'm doing a good job of it. Anyway the coffee. It's stunning. It's got a wonderful smell; it makes you feel like you're home or makes you relax. And the warmth through the cup is amazing. It's like...like...  
It's like Louis. Warm like coffee. Yes, I like that. What do you mean you don't understand? I was wrong, you're not a mini Armand, you're a cross of Armand, Benji and Sybelle. Small, annoying and repetitive. Yes, thank you, I am being witty tonight, aren't I?  
Warm like coffee, that's my Louis. He just has to smile at me and I can feel my pulse quicken. I feel safe for some silly reason. Warmth will spread all the way through my body, like the warmth spreads through even my hands from a cup of coffee like they've got, except that it's not just in my hands. It doesn't start in any one place, it's just there and it stays there until he leaves the room. Sometimes not even then. Sometimes he makes me feel so warm that my only option is to leave the room, just as if the coffee cup was too hot to hold. Hmmm? You understand suddenly? Yes! Yes! Exactly! Maybe you're not so annoying after all. You've got to go? Ok, it's probably just as well because Louis has spotted me. He's staring right at me, you see? He IS in a good mood too, he's still smiling. Oh Mon dieu, there it is. That warmth. I'll see you later. I have to get down from this roof and get to him, even if it means getting a burnt tongue in haste.  
Wait until I tell him he's Warm like Coffee. I might even get a chuckle and a kiss for my trouble. Yes, definitely warm like coffee.


End file.
